


Unforgettable

by Thora_black_wings



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Arda Unmarred, Beautiful!Melkor, Brotherly Love, Creppy!oromë, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Good!Melkor, Hair Braiding, Heartbreak!mairon, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, New Creatures, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Self-identity issue, Slightly creepy!mandos, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_black_wings/pseuds/Thora_black_wings
Summary: The Valars has rebuilt the arda once again while The great Eru has forgiven melkor's deeds.he is returning to this new world without any memory of his past life.valars are  confused and anxious about his arrival except for one,whose subdued feelings are ready to confront him once again.... After such a long time..
Relationships: Aulë | Mahal/Yavanna Kementári, Elbereth Gilthoniel | Varda Elentári/Manwë Súlimo, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Námo | Mandos, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Námo | Mandos/Vairë the Weaver, others
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> After reading thousands of fanfiction, I have finally got courage to write it myself as there is extreme deficit of fan content about my ship and i am literally dying for more content .so,this is my first ever fanfics i am going to write.And yes i am not a native English speaker so kindly forgive my mistakes...i will update soon

the room was not completely dark as the moonlight coming through the net curtains, highlighted the room in a hazy glow **.**

cold breeze seemed to ruffles the fallen dry leaves creating a rustling sound.with the moon as the only source of light, the world was fallen in a deadly slience,which was occasionally disturbed by the hoot of owls.

The other creatures were still lulled in the world of dreams except for one person. The faint glow was casting on a worried face which was Twisting and whimpering strangely , as if being tortured .

crevices of agony and pain could be seen on his forehead.the face turned strangely pale. He kept his eyes closed so hard that there were wrinkles all around his eye.his mouth was slightly agaped but he was unable to mutter a word.

his hands were clutching the silk sheets as if trying to catch something .he was sweating profusely, soaking the pillows .he wanted to wake up but a strange powerful force had driven him down. 

FIRE...FIRE   
He could see himself FALLING..... FALLING into his own FLAMES, BURNING AND CONSUMING HIMSELF.how could his own bright flames would be so scorching ... he could hear the distant cry of wolves which was synchronized with his fall into the great unfathomable fire....earsing HIS VERY EXTINCTION INTO DUST.

And with that mairon woke with a gasp.he could still feel himself burning from the dreams.

sleep is such a spell which derive the body into state of complete relaxation,erasing all tensions and stress.and with sleep comes beautiful illusions...Dreams which makes one lost in to the world of imagination but for MAIRON.... 

for him, it was a punishment...a punishment determined by the valars....a punishment from which he suffers every night of his existence.

A redemption of his past life.sleep doesn't provide him any comfort or rest but rather make him even more weak and restless,draining whatever energy he has left.for other creatures, dreams are pleasants to watch as they are reflection of one's true desires or their happy moments

but mairon hates it because everyone night he is being remained about his past, his deeds.. his horrible fall. he can feel very well, his fëa and hröa getting scattered and tortured again and again.

Mairon threw the sheets on the floor.he rubbed his temples to soothe the pain. he slowly dangled his leg off the bed. he was still trying to calm his brain.

the nightshirt clung to his bodies due to sweating. he walked toward the open window for some fresh air.

Mairon took a huge sigh.he peeped outside to find the world clocked in a mysterious silence. chilled air, hitting his cheekbones, cooled down his sweats.

That night,to his surprise,the sky was completely starless and dark, highlighted only by the pale full moon in the center.

And suddenly this scenario reminded mairon of something......of someone.... A pale face completely surrounded by darkness...   
but mairon stopped the train of thoughts immediately.he had come there to forget his pain not to increase it again.

Again, mairon indulged himself to observe the atmosphere. The glittering fireflies, illuminating the flowers and tress, were compensating the absence of varda's star.

Even though the atmosphere was silent but it was filled with a divine smell.Mairon took deep breaths to fill his lungs with the smell of flowers and just like any other night,he spent it watching outside his window....

The sun glared down on the Holy mountain creating a blinding reflection on the white crystals of the majestic castle .the five high towers around it were magnificent to behold beyond the blue sky,guarded by the golden-eyed Eagles which dominate the sky much like their creator.

The castle was seen as a symbol of ancient Holy light.it seemed to made of ice from a distance but on closer approach one could see that it was a crystal castle.the castle appeared to grow out from the ground like a glacier, shining and reflecting lights like many shred of glasses.

Even the darkest nights could not diminish its brilliance,afterall it was the dwelling of the Lord of the valars.

These days, in the courtyard ,there was hustle and bustle going on for preparations of an upcoming festival.

in the halls of llmarin, Lord Manwe could be seen standing,in his full glory with the queen varda,who was sitting on the throne, elegantly draping her hands on the both sides of crystal decorated arms.the elves and maiars were called upon in the halls. Manwe came forward, with his hands behind and begun to spoke

"As we all know that the upcoming festival is a celebration of our victory over darkness. Arda is ready to shine once again. "

"years of hard working of all the valars has once again lead to the creation of a unmarred arda,even though it is still inhabited but brighter than before.it took us long to free the world from the very seed of darkness.Arda is again blessed by our light ,to welcome the new generation of children of the great eru illuvatar. but the glory of the allfather is unsurpassed. Not even valars can understand his wills"

Silence spread among the people." but our father is well-known for his generousity. "a ghost of smile was visible on his face"so he has decided to bestowe you all with an another fragment of his light,our new companion, a vala" they blinked to each other, baffled by this revelation.Manwe took a breath and said in a calm tone

"Melkor is descending on arda once again "


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 🙏 for my late update..Now I will try to update weekly... I don't know what I have written.plz ignore my mistakes... .And yes i will definitely introduce melkor in the next chapter..

"Melkor is descending on arda once again"

With a loud gasp, scandalous murmur arose throughout the halls.Manwe's stoic face slightly crinkled, observing their reaction while Varda eyed her husband.

Manwe protruded his chest, lifting his chin up and spoke"i know it was quite unforeseen for all of you to see this coming. Neither valars could predict it."

Elves clenched their jaws and slightly lowered their heads." Manwe's face hardened "i know his deeds are unforgettable and unforgivable.but he has enough suffered for his actions."

"for ages, he was locked in the unending voids,which even engulfs the light. Eru has finally reprimanded him.he has made him forget about his Dark past.Now he is as gullible as he was at the time of creation."enowe gave a mocking smile.

Varda stood and gently put her hands on Manwe's shoulder.she came forth and said"i don't wish you to worship or respect him suddenly .Maybe,he will come back with a familiar face but not as a dark foe but as our fellow vala, equal in power.

"he will consider himself as one of the followers of Eru who has descended, to fulfill his father's wills.Eveything will be new and unknown to him.And if we accuse him of crimes,he haven't even remembered,it would be like blaming someone innocent."

Manwe nodded in agreement.he said"it would be in everyone's interest if we don't remaind him of his past or i am afraid it will break his reformed spirit. From today onwards , Melkor will be known as Belekorz."

"we wish and hope that you all will try to embrace him. it would be a bit difficult at start but with time we will adapt to it."Manwe concluded his thoughts and dismissed the gathering.

Dissatisfaction and anger of elves and maiars were quite evident from the frown on their foreheads.

varda gestured towards Enowe and said"Announce The news of his arrival to each and every corner of arda"Enowe bowed to the king and queen and flew on his mighty eagle.

Manwe pronounced a sigh.he turned to Varda and gently took her hands in his.she smiled softly."i know, it was painful for you to see your brother fall like this but now,Everything will be fine this time. This time, he will stand alongside you.I am happy for you Manwe."

"hmmm,finally, i can call him my brother."he looked outside the massive windows,staring at the sky ,waiting for his arrival.

  
A whirl of dust particles had pooled around Mairon's feet while he was sweeping fallen leaves in the garden of lorein. he didn't go the halls of llmarin.

There was no need of him.he collected the heaps of leaves in the corner .he sat down, leaning on the stem of a tree.Mairon closed his eyes and palmed his face .

This was his everyday life.Scraping dry leaves,cleaning fountains,collecting flowers for varda,mopping the floors of halls, dusting here and there .

Now it didn't even bother him whether he was working at the house of an elf or a vala.

some work didn't even require labour force but still mairon did it as part of his retribution ...his humiliation.

No one called him mairon or by any other name anymore .he was constantly peered down by everyone.

Their penetrative gazes sliced his flickering soul.Even the smallest being on arda had a existence,a purpose but Mairon was a nameless Phantom of past ,caged in his own pitiful existence,living with the sole purpose of regretting his every mistake of his past life. 

Mairon had always taken pride on his knowledge and capabilities.his intelligence and skills were his greatest weapons .

He never hesitated to experiment and create new things,exercising the limits of his power.but now he was neither a maiars nor an elf .

he was robbed off his entire power ,making him even lower than those men.He was useless and aimless...the one thing mairon never wanted to become even in his worst nightmare.

Even when mairon lost his physical form,there was still his predominant validation in the form of darkness which was present to threaten the future of many.

How far he had fallen from his malice of dominance and power to such a pathetic submission .

the once, most cruel and feared lieutenant,before whom, many had bowed, had become the most lonesome creature of the arda.sometimes,Mairon found the very sacred air suffocating. 

Mairon had really wished that Eru would unmade him but The valars wanted him to pay for his sins.Manwe stripped down his power and made him a servant.....what a cruel joke it was....

Mairon abruptly opened his eyes at the sound of Eagles. He noticed the angry faces and babbling of people .confused,but he didn't dare to ask anyone .

the crowd gathered around the garden.Mairon walked out in the corner, away from people but then he heard wishpers of two maiden.

MELKOR WAS COMING BACK...MELKOR.. ..MELKOR ....the ground slipped underneath his feet.Air became scarce in his lungs.

And for a moment, the world flipped upside down and like a vision , each and every moment, from the start to the end, replayed in front of his eyes...


	3. Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such late update but i was really busy. Again a new chapter with my shitty writing skills... 👍

  
With the dawn of the sun,the sky was painted in a pink hue,that was announcing the arrival of a new beginning.

The golden finger of rays touched the fair form of Manwe,making him appear to be made of pure gold.

Manwe stood in his balcony ,with a deep sweetness and rejoice in his heart that resonated within him and the surrounding.

Air crackled silently around the Lord of winds, enriching the air with cold sweetness.finally,the day he had been waiting for so long ,was arrived.Manwe smiled deeply.

Manwe,on his eagle,accompanied by his maiars ,flew toward the gates of night.

when Manwe reached there,the familiar sights ached his heart.it brought back painful memories.

he could never forget the day his brother was defeated.his feet was hewn from under him.he was crying, thrashing for forgiveness.stuck in a mortal body,he was dragged in angainor like a rag . once the radiant skin was replaced by hollow paleness with each and every bone protruded from his body.his veins were visible across the skin,spreading throughout like a purple venom,a poison of corruption,.the face was scared, covered in numerous lines and wrinkles, as the declaration of his defeat.his own darkness had rotten him.when presented before him,he crawled to his throne as if Manwe would be his last ray of hope.

he was begging like a low creature..his numb eyes locked with that of Manwe.  
  
Manwe had never seen him in such anguish and despair.

Even in the most hostile moments,Melkor's eye were always a strange mixture of burning fire and deadly frozen ice, filled with hunger for destruction, and an abominable desire to master everything..   
.at that moments it appeared as, he had known there was no turning back.

All the fire and gleem in those eyes were extinguished. The death of the great Ancalagon was the death of his pride and arrogance.And those moments, how much Manwe had wanted to hide his brother in his arms. Melkor tried too hard to spawned everything in his flames, spreading his Dark roots but his darkness only made the pure light shone brighter than before. 

Even though,Melkor never saw himself as a vala,but that day the arda had witnessed the fall of the mightiest vala ,too pitiful and shameful to watch.

He gently closed his eyes and soothed his constricting heart.Mawe looked at the sky, as dark clouds crumbled above his head and eclipsed the atmosphere .

Green current flashed through the clouds.with loud boom,several green lightening stroke the arda and thick smog curled around them.

for a moment ,it became difficult to see anything.but suddenly,a very dazzling beam of light penetrated their eyes as fog began to clear .

Even for Manwe,the light was too bright to look upon.he squinted his eyes to clearly see the arriving figure.

And like a setting sun,Brightness faded slowly and come forth a lone figure,robed in a lustrous white silk gown with an exceedingly beautiful face.

they slacked their jaws while Manwe's eyes widened. He could sense the pure raw energy,radiating from him.

This beautiful and blazing begin, was no other than his brother. ...his brother BELEKORZ .....

still in awe, Manwe came down from his eagle,. Belekorz gently bowed to Manwe ,"A very great pleasure to finally meet the great king of Arda"Melkor deep voice vibrated with decency and a smile on his lips .

Maiars looked each other in disbelief.Manwe's eyes moisten a little but he could not help himself grinning .

he put his both hands on his shoulders and greeted"A very auspicious welcome to you ,Belekorz on this arda. We are very grateful to allfather for sending you among us".

"Thank you so much Lord Manwe, to welcome me here "Manwe hugged him and Belekorz reciprocated without any hesitation.

it brought back many memories of them, being young and together in the timeless halls ,running behind their father's shadow ,chasing each other.

Manwe slowly retreated back and said"Belekorz,you are like my brother .so I would be glad if you address me informally instead of Lord."Belekorz nodded with a polite smile.

he was wonderstucked by this world "this arda is even more beautiful and astonishing in real then the godfather has described me. It's magnificence can't be explained in words."Belekorz seemed to feel magical spark flowing,beneath his feet.

"i know,and from now, you are also a part of this marvelous world."Belekorz smile deepen ."come brother,there are still people waiting to the meet the new vala ."

Manwe again mounted on the Eagle.Belekorz stared strangely at those large winged creature "these are one of the most mightiest creature of Arda,The golden Eagles, blessed with immortality."

Manwe rubbed it's feathers "come brother,sit on this one.they will fly us to our destination."

Belekorz felt a bit off on seeing it's large claws.something itched inside his head as if he could assume,how sharp those claws would be.

but he vanished those thoughts immediately, after all ,he was excited to meet everyone.

The screeching of the Eagles announced their arrival .Belekorz beheld crystal towers,standing so tall that its apex was covered with clouds.

The entrance was installed with the grandiose Statutes of an gold -plated roaring egales, spreading his pointed wings.

his eyes were decorated with red gemstones.as he walked through the door he found a pale blue crystalline fountains in the centre entryway .

The water was shimmering like a dust of diamonds ,decorated with translucent sparkling flowers on it.

Belekorz saw an ethereal woman ,standing at the doorway of castel.it was no other than Queen Varda.

Indeed,the story about her beauty was no lie.her face reflected the lights of Eru with eyes as dark as night but with the glimmer of moonlight in them.

her hairs were of deep chestnut brown.it was bundled in a low twisted bun,with curly hairs lightly framing her face.an increate circlet crown of green emeralds was on her forehead.

she wore her stars in her hairs, representing an untouchable beauty. "greetings lady varda"Belekorz bowed his head.

Varda slowly bowed her head and observed him as if trying to read him.

"Welcome Belekorz,A grand welcome to this world."she spoke politely with a radiant smile.

"Now that you have finally arrived ,i hope that you will likely contribute with us to enhance the excellence of godfather's creation ."

"Sure lady varda, this will be the greatest privilege of my existence."

"come inside brother, i show you your chamber."Belekorz gladly went inside.

Varda smiled to herself.it was strange to see the king of valars with such eagerness after living an unpretentious life.

despite his judgements,Manwe had never wanted to punish his brother.but between his duty and Melkor,he had to give priority to the greater future of the people.

Manwe was always jealous of the bond shared by fëanturi.as Melkor turned toward the evil side,it became difficult for Manwe to keep up with his brother

  
Even after his cruel actions,Manwe tried to prevent him from the wrath of valars but no one can escape one's fate.

she was elated to see the reunion of these brothers after such tragic events.Varda sent her handmaidens to ornament Belekorz for the evening festival. 

  
Belekorz was currently sitting in front of a mirror with many hands styling and decorating his long black-blue hairs into messy,voluminous braid.

Many small crystal pins were tugged in his plaits along with a dainty silver flower chain that was hanging on the either side of his shoulder .

a rosegold circlet with the blue zircon at the center, was placed on his forehead.it was really highlighting his eyes.

one of maiden slipped a unique-pattern ring of cluster of different colours diamonds in his forefinger while the other put a thin golden chain bracelet with a turquoise ring on his other hand.

he was being dressed in a royal maroon robes with golden embroidery that flow past his feet along with the long slender belt,made of flowering leafy gemstones,around his narrow waist.

he was draped in an off-white flowing cape which appeared to be made out of speaks of pure starlight,that looked like a small river as it touched the ground.

Arien lastly clasped a lovely,fine feather shaped pin brooch near his chest.Belekroz stared at his reflection,all shiny and glimmering with these Jewels. 

Arien backed up a little to take a full look.while she was studying him,Belekorz noticed this."what happened Arien?"he asked with a glint in his voice.

Arien lowered her eyes"Nothing my lord,you..you are looking very beautiful"she said shyly.

Belekorz laughed at this and her cheeks flamed"Thank you Arien,after all this is all your efforts."he didn't pay attention when did Varda and Manwe enter.

Varda complimented"it looks like i have finally gotten a competitor"the handmaidens bowed to them and went out."you are looking absolutely gorgeous."Belekorz flushed red.

"Thanks lady varda, but I am convinced that no one can excel your beauty and grace"

Manwe put his right hand on his shoulders and spoke ,"Belekorz,i know you are looking forward to meet everyone. Tonight you will be introduced with many new faces and it may be true that they won't give you a warm welcome.they may not want to follow you and will backbite about you but never listen to them brother.we, the valars, will always support you.slowly,you will gain their trust and respect"

Belekorz nodded. he couldn't really understand why it was so hard for them to accept him.

Many questions were swirling inside his head but for some reason he didn't ask them."we should leave for the halls now"Varda gestured gently towards the doors.


	4. Past and future

the hall fell into silence at their arrival .the attention of the crowd shifted towards them.

Manwe and Varda walked first while behind them Belekroz slowly came to the frame.

he descended down the stairs feeling the heavy eyes of people glued to him,staring him head to toe .as he walked through the halls, their bulging eyes were making him nervous.he stopped at the center.

the crowd surrounded him in a circle. he shifted his gaze somewhere on the floor, unable to look at their icy stares. 

Manwe and Varda ascended their respective thrones while Manwe gestured him toward an empty throne which was placed aside his own.

he strode forward to take his place beside his brother, blinking innocently at the crowd.

Manwe addressed."a new dawn always breaks after darkness,and we have survived those nights,now to welcome a beautiful morning..whenever a door closes, another door always open and with its come new hopes and dreams."

"they are renewable and we can once again reflect toward a beautiful unmarred arda which we were failed to accomplished . the memories of past has left marks on our souls but by only being United,it can be healed."

"the allfather has granted yet another part of his in the form of vala Belekroz. with all his blessing, it's time for us to walk again toward the new sun."

  
With that, the festival began with a single spark exploded into thousands of tiny glittering particles followed by more different and breataking patterns cracked into many colourful lights in the dark velvety sky.

İts dust was falling like sliverly stars shower.the atmosphere filled with melodious tune,vanishing the doubts and tension of people ,as if it was varda's enchantment.

slowly everyone started getting lost in that golden evening while some of them were still looking at him,whispering in muffled voices.

belekroz sighed and felt a little ease. Manwe peeked at him,with a assured smile.

he smiled wistfully.his face was somewhat bleaked at the realization that his brother's assumption were right.

varda put her hand on his shoulder to divert his attention on the upcoming Ainurs .

while one of the Valier had skin as deep as the soil of this arda, with astonishing amber eyes eyes,while the others were as white as milk, eyes shiny with various hues of light,as if reflected by the shrades of glasses .

All their faces were detailed with freckles ,distributed on delicate face and shoulders.

the valars were no less magnificent,decorated with equally alluring pairs of eyes and hairs,face with sharp chiseled jawlines and high cheekbones.

their faces expelled light of power and elegance. indeed they were all the prime example of beauty and perfection, representing the superior craftsmanship of eru

" i bid you all a fair welcome, the great lords of the valars and valiers "Manwe, put hand on his heart,lightly inclining his head.while the ladies gently press their cheeks together.

Belekroz bowed ,imitating Manwe and greeted everyone.he introduced him to each one of them.their glazed expressions were hard to read."With great rejoices,we all hail you a pleasant welcome here." Lord oromë greeted.

The Ainurs initiated small talks, to which Belekroz tried to reply with the minimal words.

  
Busy in the conversation about mountains, Belekroz stared directly toward the door .his breath hitched suddenly .

a strange coldness sipped throughout the halls.slowly, all the voices died out and the warmthness of the evening turned into a chill gray atmosphere.

all of a sudden, the room converted into an boundless, frigid dark abyss,devoid of any soul.its blackness was inexplicable nothing like the nights.

it seemed as it would devour anything.soon he felt like losing himself when extreme forces began to pulled him from every direction.

his each and every particles was ready to disembodied. when something enveloped him,like a protective covering, a strange cloud of another aura .

it was dark too but filled with an essence of comfort and peace.his each and every pore drew toward that eccentric ëala like the most natural law of attraction.

the fëa cruddled around him like a hurricane,whispering odd chants in his ear.soon the chants grew louder and louder and he closed his eyes.

"what happened brother!?are you all right?"the voice broke his illusion,hurled him back to the reality.he was too dazed to reply anything.

"you blacked out for minutes. are you fine?"Manwe tried to soothe his back gently.Belekroz scanned everyone's face, looking utterly lost.his shaky breaths were audible.

" I am fine"he murmured in a fibble voice.", if you are feeling unwell, then you should retire to your Chamber."Manwe knitted his brows.

"no,Manwe i think...i" he stopped for a second "i think I am alright now."he spook slowly as if was still trying to process things in his head.

the other valars exchanged confused looks."Belekorz,it is fine.you should go and rest maybe allfather must be trying to contact you."ulmo said.

"No,it's not allfather..actually i am not feeling very attached to this environment. i have never met anyone before and suddenly with so many people and their reactions just caught me off a little bit.i think I am just a little bit tried or nothing more."

"it's strange that a vala is feeling tired"Tulkas said"it's nothing strange Lord tulkas,his newly formed höra is currently detached with the surroundinds,unable to mingle .his power will take a short time to harmonize with the existing ones. till then, he might feel a little low."Varda spook.

"moreover,i have already missed out so many things. I don't know why allfather didn't send me earlier but now i really wish to enjoy and celebrate this evening with all of you. even if I go back, i don't think i would be able to relax."

Belekroz tightly smiled followed by an awkward silence among them. "look,the fëanturi are finally here."Tulkas cheered, raising his goblet of wine in the air.

Belekroz eyes stilled on the newcomers,particularly on the vala in the middle.he walked with the clouds of darkness surrounding him like large wings,separating him from the lights.

again, a chill ran down his spine and the temperature dropped around him .he was covered in pure black robes,also veiling his head.

unlike others, his skin was grayish with straight platinum blond hairs parted on his shoulders.

they were neither decorated nor styled.only his hands were fashioned with golden handcuffs carved out with strange inscriptions ,radiating a dim green halo.

the most fascinating thing about him was his face. it was half hidden in a golden coppery mask,with small sharped curved ends on either side of his forehead.only his lower jaws were visible, which was paired with thin pink lips,making his face appeared symmetrical and sharp.

Belekroz was unable to tear his eyes away from him inspite the eerie feeling bubbling inside him.

how peculiar yet so familiar it was."brother, meet the fëanturi,the master of the spirit". his brother's voice forced him to turn his eyes .he concentrated his unfocused gaze on the other two valars.

"this is Lord Irmo,the master of illusions, creator of dreams and desires as well as visions.""and this is lady Nienna,the lady of grief and mourning ,known for her compassionate heart and spreading mercy and grief among others."

"and here is Lord Mandos, the Doomsman of the valars, the Supreme judge and the keeper of spirits."Belekroz inclined his head and smiled a little."Welcome Belekroz , you finally came. it's so good to see you as our new member of this family."Nienna gave a sad smile.

unwillingly,his eyes again fixed on Lord Mandos beneath his lashes.even though, his face was masked,Belekorz could feel his peering eyes the most,actually more than anyone else in the halls.

the coldness oozed from him ignited an unusual fire in his gut. Belekroz bit inside of his cheeks.

Mandos sensed him from the time he sat his foot on this world,all bright and shining , free of any fouls.

it felt the same when they were borne. Melkor was the most ablazing and vivid among them.

the first time mandos felt him outside the voids, his ëala was so chaotic and unrest, twisting and curling out of curiosity for knowledge.

it established the most immediate connection between them that led mandos to him like a moth leapt toward lamps.

it was a new feeling that lighted his soul and just being around him made his cold demeanour sparked in joyful screams.

İn the timeless halls, their love flourished even before their acknowledgment.

they were two anomalies,raised from a different corner of Eru's imagination, destined to journey together but with different paths.

due to their respective nature ,Mandos used to imagine their future together.but the visions told a different story.the future they had was dark.

Melkor's pride on his knowledge led him to the path of extreme narcissism, and evoked revengeful spite and jealously, blinding his eyes from any further enlightenment.

as mandos was still learning the vice and virtues of this world ,he was too immature to understand why did eru even allow it.

for ages, mandos saw him climbing the heights of madness and confined the doors of his heart.

he couldn't let his emotions outran by the logics and practicality but it didn't end his love.Mandos conceled these feelings behind the mask of his impassive Stony face.

in a blink,thousands of seasons came and passed,the flowers of his love writhed but remained attached to his heart.

But they never fell, in a slim desire that maybe.. maybe one day they would blossom again when they would reunite despite knowing the bleaked future.

Melkor's banishment didn't help much as the pang of separation continued to fuel his feelings for him.

but now seeing him standing here again , all the strings that bound his heart and soul for so long were now broken.

the time slowed down and mandos was sure, even melkor could feel it.his eyes were the same Sapphire blues,twinkled like pool of bejeweled waters with long black lashes fluttering on the delicate cheekbones.

it held similar naive curiosity in place of fire of vengeance.those long black-blue tresses, that were nested with Jewels,trapped the reminiscence of the black impervious voids but were luminous like the years of trees once used to be.

his fëa was still vibrating but fabricated,unsure and unknown of his own nature,feverishly trying to grasp everything.

the eyes of the Doomsman were deceiving him,showing paths that were foggy, uncleared of what it holds of everyone's fate .

but one-thing was clear,whether good or bad,this time he wouldn't step back from the calls of his heart. 

  
The festival continued and Belekroz tried to pacified himself,still secretly batting his eyes on Mandos."Belekroz, you should try this,it's the finest wine ever made by elves."

Oromë advanced a globet toward him.belekroz took a sip.it taste was not too sweet but still felt fuzzy and warm,enough to distract his mind.

he picked an another glass of wine."it looks like you got its taste"Oromë commented. as he about to took the glass, his eyes fell on the one serving it.

that person was short actually very short as compare to any maia or elves.he scarcely had any hairs.

his hands were wrinkled that were tightly clutching the serving plates, with 2 fingers almost missing.

his face was almost touching his chest ,making it difficult to properly see his face but as soon as he felt his eyes on him,he immediately walked away.

what type of creature he was?in such a place, full of perfection and beauty,why would someone look so doom?Belekorz thought while sipping wine.

he made a mental note to ask Manwe."you always get lost in your thoughts very easily,isn't it. "ömre slipped beside him.

belekroz downturned his gaze"you know,it was lady varda who first received the visions of your arrival.she saw you,emerging from darkness,glowing down from the highest peak like a beacon of light."

Belekorz slightly frown." and indeed you are very dazzling "ömro dragged his last word a little longer,gawking at him with a cryptic smile.

"Thank you,Lord ömro" Belekroz didn't know what to say"there is no need for such formalities, we all are friends aren't we.""hmmmm"

"we wish to give you something, Belekroz" Aüle and lady yavanna announced.Manwe raised his brow.

yavanna presented a simple golden anklet but in the middle was attached a very fine pear shaped ruby,appeared almost translucent but refracting a golden radiance.

"it is a small gift we have been preparing since the time we heard you are coming"an affectionate smiled paved its way on his face.

"there is no need for it.i am just glad that you all welcome me with such open hearts" Manwe brows furrowed.he glanced at Varda.

"this ruby has been crafted by capturing the rays of sun.this contains its warmthness.if you will ever feel any disappointment or loneliness, its rays will never let your soul, wandering in darkness and will always rekindle the flames of hope no matter whatever the situation will be."Varda spook.

Manwe narrowed his eyes "Thank you so much, I would definitely wear it."

the valars looked each other.

as celebration began to fade,the valars,one by one, departed.the fëanturi were the last to leave and once again Belekroz flustered as mandos turned his attention on him.

later,Belekorz retrieved in his Chambers.he changed to something simple and took off his jewellery,untwining his long hairs.

he fasten the anklet,given by the valars .in the dim light, it was glowing red,adoring perfectly his ankle and feet.

he perched on the window while absentmindedly twirling his finger on the loose strands .his first day was weird.the whole chain of episodes was flashing in his mind.it was both utterly confusing and intriguing at the same time.

darkness,unmarred what did it even mean?did arda used to exist earlier? was it destroyed?and especially, what was the meaning of those visions and that feeling with Lord Mandos?he huffed and looked at the sky for such unanswered questions "oh Eru, help me to understand these things and guide my path with your lights."he prayed.


End file.
